Mirror World 2019
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is the first part of the Kamen Rider Ryuki tribute arc, more specifically the summer movie Episode Final. Thus, it features the return of Shinji Kido and Daisuke Okubo, portrayed by Takamasa Suga and Kanji Tsuda respectively, as well as the first appearance of the Mirror World version of Sougo Tokiwa. Synopsis An incident arises when a new Another Rider starts terrorizing the city! Despite Sougo and Geiz working to fight against this creature, whatever attacks they launch against it are reflected back with twice the power, as the Another Rider escapes! Sougo, who discovers that these incidents are related to ORE Journal makes his way towards a fishing pond. While there, Sougo finds a man named Daisuke Okubo, who suddenly drops the name "Shinji Kido"... Plot Sworz meets Heure in a construction site to discuss about White Woz, that is now seemingly on the reign of his timeline. But, Heure is still playing by breaking some mirrors... until suddenly, they heard a ringing noise and a man appears from inside the mirror. Heure says that according to Tsukasa Kadoya, there is another world inside a mirror. That man was a participant of a certain rider battle in the mirror world, and he still exists, even after he was defeated. Heure creates the Another Ryuga Ridewatch, which the man accepts, transforming him into Another Ryuga. Some time later, Zi-O and Geiz are confronting Another Ryuga, but all of their attacks are reflected back before the Another Rider escapes from a seemingly dead end. Back in home, Tsukuyomi that the enemy already escaped them 5 times. Sougo protests that Another Riders are getting stronger, especially Another Ryuga that seems to be invincible because he reflects all of their attacks, thus they can't use a finisher on him. Tsukuyomi intercepts with her discovery, that Another Ryuga only attacks someone that used to follow a news site called ORE Journal. The trio then go to the city, asking about ORE Journal. At a fishing pond, Sougo meets the ex-chief editor of ORE Journal, Daisuke Ookubo. The weary old man then namedrops Shinji Kido, his ex-reporter. Sougo and co. then visit Shinji's apartment, just in time to find him collapsed because of carbon monoxide poisoning, with all mirrors and glasses covered. Sougo comes back after bringing Shinji to hospital, and wondering why Shinji covers his place like that. Tsukuyomi then shows a recording from Another Ryuga's attack, and they found out that Another Ryuga appears from inside any reflective surface, i.e a mirror. Geiz then says that the only way to defeat Another Ryuga is to force him to reflect an attack by him while the Zi-O finishes him. Of course, Geiz will be killed by this action, so Sougo refuses that idea. The next day, Sougo misses Geiz and Tsukuyomi going out. Junichiro then asks about Woz, because he can't repair the last item he give, that being a weird Zi-O Ridewatch, that has now upgraded into a new Ridewatch. Geiz summons White Woz and asks him about White Woz's future, and the herald answers that his future is a everlasting peace as if time itself has stopped. After that, Geiz pledges to defeat Another Ryuga with his original plan: sacrificing himself. This made White Woz began to act. Meanwhile, Black Woz appears before Sougo. He says that Sougo supposedly use the new Ridewatch on the Day of Oma, but he accelerated this as his counterattack against White Woz's plan. At the hospital, Shinji awakes and panicking because of all of the reflective surfaces. He ran away but White Woz appears and attacks him. Geiz intercepts, saying that he won't allow him to hurt an innocent person, but Woz says that the only way to defeat Another Ryuga is to kill the real Shinji Kido. As they're scuffling, Shinji ran and Dark Shinji appears before him, offering to exact vengeance against people that hurt him. Dark Shinji comes out from the mirror world as Another Ryuga. Woz transforms into Futuring Quiz and tries to use his question power, but Another Ryuga is not affected. Heure then appears to informs that they can't defeat an entity inside a destroyed world, so Another Ryuga is undefeatable. Geiz doesn't care and tries to use a finisher to Another Ryuga, that Zi-O intercepts as he can't allow Geiz to be killed. He then tries to use the new Ridewatch, but it failed to activate. Another Ryuga escapes into a glass and Zi-O tries to capture him, but he is dragged inside the mirror world instead. There Sougo meets a mirror version of himself that mocks his ambition to become a good Demon King, and they each transform to fight as Zi-O. Cast * , : * : * : * & : * : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * , : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: , *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Another Ryuga: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, W (in Zikan Girade) **Geiz ***Geiz, Drive **Zi-O (Mirror World) ***Zi-O (Mirrored) *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***N/A **Geiz ***DriveArmor **Zi-O (Mirror World) ***N/A Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Quiz *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***Futureing Quiz Errors *Through out the episode, the W and OOO Ridewatches were on Sougo's right Ridewatch Holder and the Kuuga and Bike Ridewatches were on his left, but when Sougo stops Geiz's time burst the Ridewatches switch sides. **The Ridewatches inexplicably move back over to their original spots when Sougo tries to activate the Zi-O Ridewatch II. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 50, . *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Zi-O (Mirror World version), Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O, Zi-O (Mirror World version) ***Woz: Woz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, W, Kuuga, Ghost, Decade, Zi-O II(Real World Part), Bike, Phone, Taka, Kodama **'Watches in Zi-O (Mirror World)'s possession': Zi-O (Mirror World version), Zi-O II(Mirror World Part) **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Ex-Aid, Build, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz *As a Kamen Rider Ryuki tribute arc: **This episode celebrates the 17th anniversary of Ryuki s premiere episode. **Footage from Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final was used in this episode. **Much like in Ryuki, and Kamen Rider Decade s World of Ryuki arc, any normal human will end up dead the instant they stumble into the Mirror World unless if they have an Advent Deck. Like Tsukasa Kadoya before him, Sougo appears to be unaffected by the Mirror World's environment, let alone transformed in Rider form. This reveals that as long as a person enters Mirror World with some type of Rider gear, they'll most likely survive the trip. **The closure of ORE Journal's website is a reference to its real-world website shut down by TV Asahi on January 1, 2017. ** Also, this timeline's Shinji Kido lives in an apartment whose number is "401". This is a nod to the Mirror World research lab and an episode in Kamen Rider Ryuki ** When Sougo enters the Mirror World, there are childhood drawings of Shiro Kanzaki and Yui Kanzaki ** This episode, plus its spin-off mini-series, are ten years after the American adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Interestingly, when Mirror World Sougo activated his Ridewatch, it echoed with a more distorted voice tone. The same can also be said for the transformation announcement. *Although there is no Ryuki's Another Rider counterpart in the two episodes featuring the Ryuki tribute arc, Another Ryuki later appeared in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Final TV appearance of Geiz DriveArmor. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ミラーワールド2019 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ミラーワールド2019 References Category:Crossovers Category:New Kamen Rider Episode